


Music Lesson

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guitars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara find the Doctor singing and playing guitar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet by @twelfthcapaldi 
> 
> lets ignore the fact that westlife brought out the song fist pleeease lol xxx

Music Lesson's 

Clara was wondering the TARDIS after a long a day of adventuring with the Doctor, they had defeated the Dalek's once again and were now just recuperating before heading off for another life saving adventure. She wasn't really paying any attention to were she was going but she wasn't too worried since Christmas the TARDIS has seemed to warmed to Clara and no longer played tricks on her and even let her fly a few times. 

Clara turned a corner and was met by the sound of guitar playing unable to stop herself Clara drifted towards the sound the closer she got she could hear singing joining the music round another corner and found herself in the library. Leaning against one of the over stuffed sofa's on the floor was the Doctor wearing his hoody and tartan trousers barefoot with his eyes closed playing his guitar singing. His voice was rough and his Scottish accent more prominent. Clara recognised the song instantly one of her favourite singers John Barrowman released it. 

I wanna make you see   
Just what I was   
Show you the loneliness   
And what it does   
You walked into my life   
To stop my tears   
Everything's easy now   
I have you here 

 

And baby   
Everytime you touch me   
I become a hero   
I'll make you safe   
No matter where you are   
And bring you   
Everything you ask for   
Nothing is above me   
I'm shining like a candle in the dark   
When you tell me that you love me

Clara stood in the doorway watching his long fingers slide over the cords. He looked so relaxed and at peace, she had never seen him looking like this and it reminded her why she had fallen in love with this Alien, yes he was rude and uncaring at times and carried around the weight of the universe on his shoulders but underneath it all he was just a man that needed and deserved love. Clara listened to him finish and then start the same song over again, Listening carefully she realised how much the song related to them and a few tears escaped from her eyes and she shifted her weight causing a floor board to squeak. The Doctors eyes flew open in alarm but he relaxed slightly when his eye fell on Clara, His Clara. 

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked his face going slightly red at being caught playing 

"You're amazing do you know that?" Clara answered with a smile 

"Yes well, you know we should get going planets to save and all that" The Doctor mumbled setting his guitar on the ground

"No don't stop please, I wanna hear you play and sing, That song reminds me of us" Clara asked walking over to the Doctor

"It should do, I wrote it for you" The Doctor said fiddling with the guitar not looking at Clara

"Doctor as much as I'd love that too be true, I know its not" Clara chuckled resting her head on his shoulder 

"I did then I took it to a friend of mine Jack Harkness to release it in your time, he goes by John Barrowman when singing" The Doctor explained with a wave of his hand

"You know John Barrowman?" Clara asked shocked lifting her head to look at him

"Were you not listening? honestly pudding brains" The Doctor grumbled 

"Play it for me again" Clara asked ignoring his last comment 

"How about one better, I'll teach you it" The Doctor offered with a smile.

The Doctor handed Clara his guitar and sat about trying to teach Clara how to play the song but she just couldn't understand what the Doctor meant when he tried to teach her. 

"This is hopeless I can't get it" Clara complained frustrated at her lack of skill after nearly an hour of practising 

"No it's not come here" The Doctor answered pulling Clara onto his lap. 

He readjusted the guitar so he could easily guide Clara's fingers to the right notes, her small hands feeling warm and soft against his long cold ones. Clara loved the feeling of his cool hands against hers it reminded her of who and what he was. Her Back was flush against his front, The top of her head just reaching under his chin. The Doctor put his hands around Clara's small waist, took her right hand in his and put it on the neck of the guitar and done the same with the left over the soundhole. 

Carefully he placed Clara's fingers on the right position to play the first cord. Clara's breath caught in her throat at the Doctors gentle and intimate touch. The Doctor slowly guided Clara's hands over the cords as they strummed the tune, The Doctor started singing, his voice in Clara's ear sending butterfly's of in her stomach. Clara leaned her head back against his shoulder closing her eye's just living in the moment, The feeling of his hands manipulating hers in the perfect way to make music, his breath brushing past her skin leaving goosebumps, the vibrations of his singing felt against her ear. She felt completely engulfed by him, his scent of old books, dust and a hint of the musky aftershave she had bought him for Christmas surrounded her, making her feel light-headed and weak kneed. She could feel his dual heartbeat beating their odd out of sequence rhythm against her back. Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire just by having him near. Clara Oswald was completely and utterly in love. 

Clara had been concentrating so much on the Doctors presence she hadn't noticed that the song had finished until the Doctor starting nussling against her neck leaving sensual kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. Clara turned slightly so she could capture the Doctor in a small kiss.

"We should have music lesson's more often" She whispered against his lips

"ah uh" was all the Doctor could answer with before kissing Clara passionately on the lips.


End file.
